


A Death Eater's Desire

by stgulik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon Compliant, Community: grangersnape100, Death Eaters, Drabble, Gen, Hogwarts Era, Insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgulik/pseuds/stgulik
Summary: Written for the "Death Eater's desire" challenge on GS100. I know it's not long, but comments are still appreciated!





	A Death Eater's Desire

-o0o-

The snake under his skin tends to twitch and roll, even in quiet times; though he is long used to it, the sensation still intrudes on his dreams. As intended, perhaps. 

Restless, Snape rises and walks the corridors. 

It's darkest in this particular hallway, where starlight fails to penetrate from the outermost windows. But of course, he feels most secure in darkness. 

Only one portrait senses his presence. She whispers that he still must give the password, headmaster or no. But he doesn't want to enter the tower. 

He has come to make a wish. 

-o0o-

In a world where wizarding children were rare and precious, Hogwarts was built not just to teach, but to protect them. Granger has not yet returned to its protection. The Dark Lord's intelligence places her in Marsailles. Snape has his doubts. 

Somewhere in the night, Voldemort plots to take over Hogwarts, while his followers hang on his every word. For a death eater's desire is to wrest precious things away, reshape them to the Dark Lord's end. 

The coming months will be incredibly dangerous. Still—irrationally—he wishes she were here, where he could protect her for little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Death Eater's desire" challenge on GS100. I know it's not long, but comments are still appreciated!


End file.
